


Preordained

by Letummordre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I left out most of the angst but I have a lot of headcanons about this, M/M, Military Hux, Modern AU, Psychic Abilities, Tarot, kylux soft kinks, still slight angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letummordre/pseuds/Letummordre
Summary: Some things are inevitable.For a Kylux Soft Kinks fill:"Kylo Ren is a fortune teller/psychic (palmistry/tarot readings/the works). Hux doesn't hold to such nonsense, thinking it's all a joke, but despite this he goes every week because he loves the way Kylo holds/touches his hands for the readings. Kylo knows why Hux keeps coming back. Up to filler if he encourages Hux or not."





	Preordained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PangolinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/gifts).



Of all the people that Kylo has ever read the palm of, Armitage has had both the gentlest and cruellest hands of all he’s touched.

The man himself looks invincible in his cardigans and scarves, his hair cut and styled sharply. In the beginning he always looked so angry, eyes a vivid green that he always kept narrowed. His lips had always been curled into a sneer.

Kylo had hated him the moment he walked into the shop, feeling the deep intensity of his disdain and anger shrouding everything underneath. He was one of the people that Kylo hated to touch, hated to feel so much leaching coldness under his fingertips even when Hux’s skin was warm.

He was a goddamn black hole, in embodiment.

That was the first time, with his friend Mitaka who had been shaking the second he saw Kylo and had thanked him about a hundred times wondering if curses were real. If tarot and palm readings meant he was also a warlock with some occult side agenda.

Kylo hadn’t exactly discouraged the idea, anyway. Many of his customers thought similarly, all cowed by things they didn’t understand.  And then there was Armitage, rolling his eyes and sighing when Kylo touched his palm and immediately ripped his hand away from Hux’s skin.

A sort of electricity like lightning, a flash of very real vexation. Some man with greying red hair and thick wrinkles. Uniforms, a bare room with a single cot with a black blanket that was far too cold at night.

“Well?” Hux asks, “What is it that you see?”

“More than you intended to show me.” Kylo admits, frowning. “Stay there.” He gets to his feet, rummaging through one of his cabinets diligently. He selects the crystal he’s looking for, putting it into Hux’s palm. “Here. That will do you more good than I.”

“The hell is this?” Hux frowns, looking at it.

“Aegirine. It’s a cleansing crystal.” He waves his hand to the side, dismissing it. “Keep it in your pocket, under your pillow, put it in the sun once in awhile or it will be useless to you.”

Hux glances at Mitaka, then back at Kylo. “What?”

“Just… whatever, do what you will with it. But you’d be surprised.” Kylo braces himself, touches Armitage’s hand and focuses. Stars on a uniform, a beautiful house with a garden. Roses and chrysanthemums blossom, and the colors intermingle where the flowers meet and were planted together. He relays this emotionlessly, ignoring the way Hux’s eyebrow raises and his lips press together.

He expects to never see the man again after that first time, and the way that he’d given Kylo their payment as if Kylo was someone who had attacked his beloved pet.

Which over subsequent sessions he learns is an orange tabby named Millicent, and the most important being in Hux’s life.

And yet Armitage stops in every week after that, slowly losing more and more of the frigidness that he holds between himself and society. On the third session he asks a few questions about Kylo-- why did you have that crystal? Does he live alone? Why is his hair so long?-- and Kylo dodges the questions and tells him that he knows Hux has been using the crystal, and it’s been good for him.

Hux looks absolutely baffled.  

Hux’s hold on his hand has become something less like a strict business touch and something along the lines of holding a friend’s hand. Trusting, warm and familiar.  

On the sixth week, it becomes even more obvious that Hux isn’t necessarily actually interested in anything he asks Kylo to do. Palm readings, tarot readings, once he even asks about a crystal ball but Kylo gives him a dirty enough look that he doesn’t ask again.

Instead, he asks Kylo how he knew he was psychic. Kylo gives him a half smile and a laugh, expecting Hux to roll his eyes and say something like _‘don’t get excited, it doesn’t actually exist’_. Hux only shrugs. “I was born with the ability to tell how people felt about me. What they’re thinking, sometimes, if they touch me. I always was psychic. I just didn’t always know what it meant. I thought all kids heard other people talking in their head, were so empathic toward other people. I guess not.”

“Most people aren’t empathic at all.” Hux says, and stares out the window for a moment. Afterwards he asks Kylo to read his palm. Kylo shrugs, and tells him the same thing that he’s told Hux the other times he’s done it. Hux doesn’t complain, and still pays him.

“You never answered me,” Hux says, before turning away for the door, “If you live with someone.” _Are you lonely?_ It feels like he’s really asking.

“Only a ghost,” Kylo says with a leash on the sadness he should no longer feel, “Everyone who lived here with me is dead.”

Hux smiles bitterly yet genuinely, in an odd sort of camaraderie. “I know what you mean.”

Kylo doesn’t bother to correct him.

On the seventh week in a row, Hux holds out his hand without a request. Kylo raises an eyebrow and puts his hand in Hux’s, waiting. When a long moment passes he finally asks, “So what will it be this week?”

“What am I thinking?” Hux asks, glancing up toward him.

Kylo tenses. “This isn’t part of my thing I have going on here.”

He can feel Hux shift somewhere toward disappointment and fear. Kylo bites the inside of his cheek, and locks away his own nervous discontent.

“You’re afraid, but I don’t know why.” He states instead.

“You could tell that by my body language.” Hux says, glancing toward him.

“You wouldn’t come here every week if you thought I was a fake, and you sure as fuck wouldn’t be asking me what you’re thinking if you didn’t at least suspect I was real. You’re not the type of person to accept hand fed lies. I’ve known that about you since the first week you came in.” Kylo frowns at him, but Hux gently tightens his hold on Kylo’s hand.

“So then tell me what I’m thinking.” Hux says, more like a challenge.

Kylo doesn’t see his thoughts, he sees a flash of something completely different. Something entirely more rare and pure--

Warmth beside him, sunlight shining on red hair and turning it to copper. A feather-light kiss to his bare shoulder, brushing just behind his ear.

He hasn’t had visions in a long time. Not since he was a child. Not since--

“--Kylo?” Hux asks, leaning forward. His expression is concerned.

“I don’t need to know what you’re thinking.” Kylo says, pulling his hand away to cup Hux’s face instead. He brushes his thumb over Hux’s bottom lip.

Hux only rolls his eyes and mutters, “Fucking finally.”  
  
Kylo meets him halfway into the kiss, and the universe thrums around him. Balance, maybe. Within himself, within Hux, within _something_. Kylo doesn’t really care about that. He only cares that for once, everything feels exactly as it should and he is wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should also absolutely read [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10701693) that was written based off of the same prompt!! PalenDrome has such lovely writing, her POV is more from Hux's and her description absolutely slayed me. I highly, highly recommend it. ♥ (Guess who's saving it to my fic recs. Me, that's who!) 
> 
> My tumblr is SithlordofRen, if you want to send a message!


End file.
